Imperial Legion
=Overview= The Imperium Romanum, whose citizens are called the Romani, is ingloriousthomas' new faction on the PvP server. As the name implies, they are Romans of both Empires; Eastern and Western. History In 0 AUC, the first nation was born, and hence Roma came into this world. In 726 AUC, she became the greatest empire this world has ever seen. Roma fought gloriously for her right to rule, and she was granted it. Things got tough, but Roma perservered, until of course, the end of the first Empire. In 1229, the First Empire fell, but yet lived on, through Konstantinopoulis, in the East. This was the Second Empire, this was Byzantium. And Byzantium almost regained the glory of the first; almost. Justinain the First brought new territory to Byzantium; the Meditarranean could once again be called Mare Nostrum, but after the Arabs came in the 14th century AUC, things went into decline. Byzantium would hold stong until the 19th century AUC, when the Turks finally began to win out. In 2206 AUC, Konstantinopoulis fell to the Ottomans, and although in the long run it may as well have been good for the people of Istanbul, it was the end of the people of Konstantinopoulis. But now, in the year 2765 Ad Urbe Condita, our new Empire, the Third Empire, Imperium Romanum Nova, will rise. And so we can call ourselves Romans again. Modern History On April 6th, 2765 Ad Urbe Conditia, the Roman Empire had war declared upon them by the nation of Etatdelor. Etatdelor, a group of Hard-Core PvP server players, attacked the Fortress of the Comes Erandil, where the Milites were defending. Kamacite and Mc_Fanboy both fell in the battle by the hand of their Emperor Celoxia. But ingloriousthomas used his new training from recent wars, and utilized tactics to defeat Celoxia. Another member, nicknamed Heyheu, ran around the fortress shoting arrows at ingloriousthomas, and then proceeded to scale the walls. But ingloriousthomas ran downstairs quickly and broke the traps, letting lava fall down into the moat below. Thomas ran upstairs quickly and proceeded to engage Heyheu, where he knocked heyhue off the edge into the lava after a heated engagement. The war was ended 30 minutes later, to avoid either side becoming weak and being crushed under the heel of a large faction. Although the Battle was a Victory in terms that the Romans had captured or destroyed their resources form the battle, the war was declared a stalemate because the factions were matched. (We had a massive manpower and slight equipment advantage, they were more skilled fighters.) The next 2 days, April 7th and 8th, the war began again. It went badly, as we lost 3 members. Ingloriousthomas recruited a massive army of Foederati, led by 10greenbottles and Nerva2004, and marched on their own base, currently occupied by Celoxia and Etatdelor. A long standoff ensued, as the Brotherhood had sealed their fortress with Etatdelor inside, after seeing the army amass ont he mountains of the West Portal. They agreed to 2 weeks peace and that they would break their alliance with Etatdelor should Etatdelor attack us again without a legitamte reason. In return the Romans owe the Northmen 20000 Dollars by Thrusday, April 12th. This debt was later considered extreme and was cancelled, and the Empire is using the money to fund the construction of it's defenses. Government We are an Empire, with an Emperor, but the Magister Militum holds the true power. The Magister Militum can only be deposed if a Vote of No Confidence is taken, and is then ceremonially deposed by summary execution by the Emperor in the safe zone arena. Ranks *Magister Militum (Leader) *Comes (Officer) *Cives/Miles (Normal Player) Vir Illustri Titles These titles can be earned through recognition of skill, loyalty, or virtue, and are appointed using the /f title feature. They include: *'Basileios/Augustus' - Emperor of Rome: May be achieved by appointment or by recognition of leadership in time of crisis. Perks associated with it include Moderator Status in the Empire. *'Iubatus' - An honorary military title of the Roman Army, associted with the Felices Iubati Seniores: Can be achieved through display of extreme military skill. Perks associated with it include appointment as a professional soldier. *'Amicus' - Friend of Rome: Can be achieved by a show of virtue. *'Fidelis Constans' - Faithful and Constant: Can be achieved by a show of loyalty. *'Artifex' - Craftsman: Achieved through a show of skill in their ability to produce items/materials or in construction. =Culture= Religion The Roman Empire supports Freedom of Religion, including religions like "The Cult of Chtulu," and the Monks' "Path of Light," but the offical religion is the "First Church of the Server Gods," which worship the three Server Gods, (GED the Creator, Mange the Builder, and Remlap the Destroyer). Building styles The Roman Empire allows anyone to build what they want however they want, but the official building style is Romano-Byzantine. Reniassance and Medieval styles are popular among the locals as well. Policies The Roman Empire has a policy of "Conflict if Necessary and Just" which dictates that they will only conduct war if in Self-Defense or for a Just cause. At any other time they want peace, neutrality, and like to keep 1 or 2 alliances. They currently have a friendly stance towards the Order and Mamluks, and neutral stances with most other factions. In terms of Internal affairs a Lazze-Faire stance is taken in the economy, where the government does not interfere with the economy except taking taxes to claim land and build public buildings and services. Taxes amy also be raised for defense, but generally the alck of a professional army dictates taxes will not increase for this purpose as the citizen militia supply thier own equipment for the most part. Army The only professional soldier is the Magister Militum Ingloriousthomas, the leader of the Felices Iubati Seniores who are the professional auxillaries of the Empire. The rest of the empire usually serve as Indigenii when at war, supplying their own armor and equipment for local defense. Taxes may be raised to supply the Indigenii at times, as the citizen militia often do not have the armor and weapons to counter the better-equipped armies of our enemies. The professional army has proven itself effective in battle, and continues to train in the arena on a regular basis, along with advancing knowledge in engineering, redstone, and mining technologies amongst it's members and the local population. =Settlements= Ravenna Ravenna is our Capital, under the command of the Magister Militum Ingloriousthomas and locally administered by the Comes Erandil. Tingis Tingis is our primary colony and is under the command of the Comes Kamactite